friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Jealousy
"The One With All The Jealousy" 'is the twelfth episode of the third season of ''Friends, which aired on January 16, 1997. Plot Rachel loves her new job at Bloomingdale's, as she's working in the fashion field like she always wanted to. But Ross is less than happy, mostly because her new colleague, Mark, is tall and handsome and he fears that he wants to take Rachel away from him. Out of jealousy, he covers Rachel's entire desk with love cards, flowers and musical bugs; he even sends a barbershop quartet to her workplace to sing her a song. Rachel is upset about this because of the reason pushing Ross to do these things. Ross, on the other hand, still believes that Mark may want to do something with Rachel, and after painting a picture of Rachel and Mark with words, Joey and Chandler convince Ross to pay Rachel a surprise visit. Mark is embracing with his girlfriend, who is another colleague at Bloomingdale's behind Rachel, but as Ross can't see anything, he believes it's Rachel who's succumbing to the flirting and pulls Mark's girlfriend away from him, much to Rachel's disgust. Joey's musical flair is about to get a part in the musical A Tale Of Two Cities, but the lie on his resume stating that he has a lot of experience in dance threatens to put the whole thing off. When Chandler and Phoebe see him perform an embarassing dance, Chandler immediately advises Joey not to go any further with the audition. Joey still attends the dance audition, but things get way out of hand when his director wants him to instruct a complex dance sequence to the other dancers. The result of this is a dozen actors dancing Joey-style. As the director informs everyone to follow Joey, the music starts playing in the background, but Joey runs off in fear. Chandler plans a bachelor party for his "weird" cousin Albert, and hires a stripper for it. Meanwhile, at the Moondance diner, Monica forms a relationship with fellow worker Julio, who happens to be a poet. Monica finds him incredibly sexy and kisses him. When she tells the guys about him and brings a poem he wrote when he was with her, Phoebe reads between the lines and notices that Julio is calling Monica "an empty vase". Monica lashes out at him when she learns this from Phoebe, but Julio explains that her interpretation is wrong. Just as she's about to apologize to him, he tells her that The Empty Vase is about all women - "well, all American women". Out of anger, Monica sends Ross' barbershop quartet to Julio to ridicule him in front of everyone as he's hitting on another fellow worker. Ross finally talks of his jealous situation with Rachel, who explains that notwithstanding everything, she still loves him and wants to be with him. But it only takes one play date with Ross, Ben and the stripper from last night, together with her son, to make Rachel realize that in spite of her pride, she is also jealous. Cast and Crew Main Cast '''Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Obba Babatundé - The Director Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Carlos Gómez - Julio Hillary Matthews - Nancy Wendy Schaal - Jeanine James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Robby Benson Written By: Doty Abrams Trivia *Joey gets over his discomfort with dancing in The One With The Ballroom Dancing, and he does it when he's led in ballroom dances by his super Treeger. It's equally true, however, that he also does this so as not to have Monica and Rachel evicted for subletting their apartment illegally. *Mark requests the "Ralph Lauren" file from Rachel in this episode. As of two seasons from this episode, Rachel will be working at Ralph Lauren for five years, from The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss to The One With Princess Consuela in Season 10. *For his audition for the musical adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel'' A Tale of Two Cities'', Joey sings Pick a Pocket or Two, from Oliver!, a musical also based on one of Dickens' books. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Party planner business